epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Lewis
Lewis & Clark battled Bill & Ted in Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted. They are a duo consisting of Meriwether Lewis and William Clark; they were portrayed by Link Neal and Rhett McLaughlin, respectively. Information on the rappers Meriwether Lewis, born on August 18th, 1774, in Ivy, Virginia, and William Clark, born on August 1st, 1770, in Caroline County, Virginia, were American explorers dispatched by Thomas Jefferson to find a water route across North America and explore the uncharted West territory after Jefferson purchased the land from France in the Louisiana Purchase. During their journey, Lewis and Clark were guided by a native Lemhi Shoshone woman named Sacagawea, who helped greatly in their expedition through the American continent by being an interpreter and helping the explorers in their dealing with the natives. The success of their journey helped strengthen the American concept of "Manifest Destiny"—the idea that the United States was destined to reach all the way across North America from the Atlantic to Pacific oceans. Lyrics [Note: Lewis is in dark brown, Clark is in light brown, and the bald eagle is in ''italicized text. Both of the team rapping at the same time is in regular text.] 'Verse 1: You can't be starting with Lewis and Clark 'Cause we cut a path through MCs like a walk in the park, Then give 'em back a whole stack of maps and accurate charts, Showing exactly where our footprints on their buttocks are marked! We're two traveling wordsmiths spitting hotter than a furnace, And we'll own you on the mic like the Louisiana Purchase! You're worthless! Your future selves shoulda told you that. Now go back in time and give Doctor Who his phone booth back! We discovered bears and beavers and prairie dogs and weasels, Rattlesnakes and catfish, owls, larks and eagles, And plus flora galore! And according to our observations, These two dickweeds right here are severely endangered! We inspired pioneers and travelers near and far! You inspired air guitar and Dude, Where's My Car?! We conquered much greater dangers in our trek through Mother Nature, So step off, but tell Bill's stepmom: "Don't be a stranger!" '''Verse 2: Did you hear that, Meriwether? I think they mean to brawl! I'll take Neo. I'll take the one that no one knows at all! From the falls of Black Eagle to the Pacific, We put the 'dis' in dysentery 'cause we spit sick… (CAW!) Without Rufus, you'd be useless on the trails we blazed! You couldn't navigate your way out of a Circle K! Send over Garth and Wayne because you turkeys aren't worthy. Suffering your raps is a most Bogus Journey! Trivia *Nice Peter once said on chat that he wanted the Fine Brothers to portray Lewis & Clark, but it changed to Rhett & Link eventually. Gallery Meriwether Lewis In Battle.png|Link Neal as Meriwether Lewis|link=Meriwether Lewis William Clark In Battle.png|Rhett McLaughlin as William Clark|link=William Clark Lewis and Clark row.jpg|Lewis, Clark, and Sacagawea rowing a boat on the Mississippi River Lewis and clark thanks marshall gg.png|A deleted picture of Lewis & Clark, along with Sacagawea, posted on Marshall King's Instagram account L&C&NP&EL&S.jpg|A picture of Lewis & Clark, along with Nice Peter, EpicLLOYD, and Sacagawea, posted on Lloyd's Tumblr account Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted Category:Rhett McLaughlin Category:Link Neal Category:Rhett & Link